


Предлог

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	Предлог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Хельга Винтер (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Excuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568806) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



Мир вокруг изменился, как бы банально это не звучало. Майлз чувствует это по себе. Майлз видит это по Бассу. И это не изменения к лучшему. Теперь они спорят о средствах, а не о целях, и Майлз всё чаще отступает под напором одержимости лучшего ... Друга? Союзника? Врага? Майлз не может назвать Басса врагом, даже наставляя на него пистолет. Но теперь он зовёт его "Монро" и уходит. Честнее будет "убегает". Вполне успешно и далеко. Вот только возникшая на пороге "дама в беде" и спасение племянника из лап "ужасного генерала Монро" - слишком хороший повод вернуться и вернуть не только племянника.


End file.
